


We were always meant to say goodbye

by LunaDelVille



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, honestly nothing here is canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDelVille/pseuds/LunaDelVille
Summary: Tony was like a butterfly that never landed in his hand. He was always outside of his reach, and it hurt not to be able to touch him. The fire in his chest was heavy, and he’d always be the one getting burned.





	We were always meant to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, there are mistakes here that the normal version of grammarly wouldn't let me fix, so I apologize in advance.  
> This short piece mentions the war and its effects, if you find it triggering please be careful.

As a child, Steve Rogers used to believe in the power of shooting stars. He’d look at them in the night sky and hope for them to show up. The first time he was able to ask something, he was just five years old and saw one for the first time. With fervor, he asked for his father back. That was the first wish that never came true.

The second time he saw a shooting star, he was a tiny kid with a mother struggling to make ends meet. She would work two part-time jobs just so that they could have something to eat. She’d get home tired, a forced smile on her lips, most nights she’d end up with nothing to eat just so that he could. That night, when he saw the shooting star for the second time, he closed his eyes and asked for a better job for his mother and for food on the table, because he couldn’t bear to know she was hungry because of him. She got sick before his wish was granted.

Beware of read more

The third he made a wish, was a few months after he met Bucky Barnes. Bucky was a boy with bright grey eyes and an easy smile. Soon after, they became friends. His mother health was still a fragile thing and she had to stop working. Steve thought about dropping off from school just so that he could find a job and take care of her. Sarah, his mother, just smacked him on the head and told him he had a future to fight for. That night, right after Bucky dropped him off before he decided to enlist in the army, he made another wish, against his best judgment. He wished that his mother would be okay, wished that the war could stop just so that his best friend could be safe. However, before his wish could be granted, Pearl Harbor was attacked the same day his mother died.

It was impossible to wake up every day in the midst of all that tragedy. People were dying, being ripped away from their families and Steve couldn’t stand there and watch as people were being killed. To find Erskine was his small miracle, his chance to fight for his country. Signing his name along the dotted lines of the Rebirth project was the easiest decision he’s made.

The fourth time he made a wish, was right after he met Peggy Carter. She was beautiful, brave, smart, kind and everything in between. Her moral compass was as strong as her composure, and she was as kind as she was strong. Steve fell in love with her before he could even realize. And in spite of the fact that his belief was childish, he still wished he could spend the rest of his life with her. But before he could, he had to dive his plain into the Artico.

After waking up in a world that wasn’t his, Steve was lost, angry and scary. For months, he had no wishes to make other than a single one: To be able to go back home.

Tony Stark was a walking contraction. He was loud, sometimes crass and obnoxious, but he was also kind, thoughtful and extremely caring. In the months following the Helicarrier, he and Tony developed what he could only describe as friendship.

Tony would take him to MoMa, to watch the Dodgers game, to the aquarium and to the zoo. He’d explain everything future related, always in awe of how fast Steve would catch up with what he was saying. What started of as a stranged and forced cohabitation became Steve’s anchor in the XXI century. Tony became his best friend, and the future became his home and Tony was the one that gave him that.

Steve didn’t realize he was falling until it was too late to stop it. It hit when day when he saw Tony laugh at some stupid joke Clint as making. Tony had that cute crinkle around his eyes, he looked happy and fuck, Steve wanted him so bad it hurt.

It was easy to deal with those things are first, he would always squash them down to some silly crush and move on with his day. But those feelings started to grow, invading his every waking moment. Tony was all he could think about. Tony and his kindness, his charisma, his eyes, and his lips. Steve wanted to touch him, to have him, to hold him. 

However, Tony was like a butterfly that never landed in his hand. He was always outside of his reach, and it hurt not to be able to touch him. The fire in his chest was heavy, and he’d always be the one getting burned.

In his darkest moments, he’d wish upon shooting stars again. Would wish for a clue, just some guidance. But he’d never, ever wish for feelings to be replicated, that wasn’t something he would do. It was stupid and naïve, but what else was he supposed to do?

When the meteor shower came, he wished to know whether he was worth the fight for Tony Stark. He wished to know if meant to his friend half of what Tony meant to him. Above everything else, he’d wish that his wishes were granted just this one time.

Before he got the answers to all his prayers, Tony fell for Pepper Potts. She was everything his best friend deserved: Smart, strong-willed, kind, sarcastic and most of all, she could understand Tony better than most. Steve watched as Tony asked her out for a date, observed as months went by and their relationship became solid, strong, and he couldn’t bring himself to be resentful of what they share.

Tony was flying further away from him, and Steve refused to give up on hope. They bantered, went out, did what best friends do, and that was enough for him. But as he lay awake at night, he wished that Tony could fly around him just one time, he wished he could have him is his arms.

Tony proposed to Pepper on a sunny day, and she said yes. Steve just smiled when he saw the ring and put on his happy face. After a while, he got better at pretending to be fine. He got so good at it he almost started to believe it, himself.

Pepper walked in the aisle wearing a lavender dress made of silk, but Steve couldn’t get his eyes off Tony. He was wearing a lovely tuxedo with a bright purple tie, his eyes were full of the love Steve wished was his to take. 

But as he watched Tony kiss Pepper, Steve finally realized that sometimes shooting stars couldn’t fix the world.


End file.
